Unexpected
by im-rite-here
Summary: After Sakura returns from a two year long mission from Yukigakure, she is put onto Itachi's anbu team. Itachi was never the one to involve himself in a situation that he doesn't have control over, but why does he enjoy the feeling this kunoichi gives him.
1. The Arrival

**Disclaimer : I do not own any characters other then my OCs and my plot. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This story is written for entertainment and for pleasure only.  
**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 1 - The Arrival  
**

**Author** : the lovely and only im-rite-here

**Genre** : Romance/Action

**Pairing** : SakuraxItachi (Non-massacre)

**Summary** : After Sakura returns from a two year long mission from Yukigakure, she is put onto Itachi's anbu team. Itachi was never the one to involve himself in a situation that he doesn't have control over, but why does he enjoy the feeling this kunoichi gives him.

* * *

Wind gushed through her hair blowing it in thousands of directions. She pushed more chakra through her feet, making her run faster. Her stomach rolled. She was nervous. Of course she'd be nervous. It'd been about a year and half since she was in the Fire Country. With every passing second, she would be closer to the one of the great villages there was. She would be closer to her friends, her teammates, her home, she would be in Konoha.

Overfilled with joy, there was still some anxiety behind it. What would everyone think of her. Would they treat her the same way. What happened while she was gone. Was it a big change. Did people change. How's Naruto and Sasuke. Are they Anbu yet. Did Ino finally realized that the love note she got was a prank from her. _Haha Ino, I love you_, Sakura thought.

* * *

S_akura softly knocked on hokage's office door. It was silent. Maybe, a little too silent. Anxiety rushed through her._

_"Come in," a stern voice replied to Sakura's knock. It was dark outside, late in the night. The winds were hard and the air was cold. A Anbu had been ordered by Tsunade to go fetch Sakura._

_Sakura couldn't help but to feel a little concerned at what her shishou was about to tell her. The past mission with team 7 was a instant success. The work in the hospital was going well. There wasn't any big drama going on. She didn't do anything that would upset her shishou. Not anything that Sakura could remember._

_Sakura closed the door behind her and softly walked into the room. There was a Tsunade sitting on her chair, her chin resting her in her hands. That was instantly a bad sign. Examining the rest of the office, Sakura noticed that there was two other people. Ninja, as Sakura sensed their chakra. Which was quite strong from what she could observe. The three older adults were quiet, as stress and tenseness danced upon their faces. They were all quiet for a good five minutes. The silence was killing Sakura. She had a bad feeling. Her guts were telling her to hold on to something from what was going to be thrown at her._

_"Tsunade-sama," Sakura said, almost like a question, as she broke the silence. The hokage looked up at her apprentice. Sakura swore she almost saw regret flash through Tsunade eye's for s second before they turned serious._

_"Haruno, Sakura," Tsunade more like stated. All eyes was on Sakura, making her more aware and cautious of her surroundings, "this is Takahiro and Hoshi, from Yukigakure."_

_Sakura became stiff. Yukigakure was the village Hidden in Snow. Team 7 and her went on a mission there once (Naruto movie one) a long time ago when they were still a genin. Tsunade didn't say their last name, which was weird. More importantly, what did they want with her._

_"Lately, in Yukigakure, there has been strange activities going on, leading to random civilians and ninjas getting unknown diseases. Many have died, and more are suffering. I'm going to send you on a long-term mission to Yukigakure and settle in as a medical Anbu there. Your mission is to help out with the missions, and get to the cause of these diseases."_

_Thoughts and images raced through Sakura's head as Tsunade's words repeated once twice and before the third Sakura spoke out, "Exactly how long?"_

_"About a year to a year and a half. Two years at the most," one of the Yukigakure ninjas spoke for the first time._

_Sakura silently gasped. Two years. She was expecting more like two months. This must be more of a serious problem than she thought._

_"Your identity will be strictly hidden and unidentified. You will not make or do unnecessary things unless it's required. Your safety is a big factor, as of I will promise you that you will not get injured unless you are on a mission," the other ninja spoke deeply._

_"Bottom line, you will act as if you are a Yukigakure ninja. Nothing more, nothing less," Tsunade said._

_Sakura looked down, her head spinning. She was barely sixteen, a chunin, but one of greatest medics out there, but still overall a chunin. And they wanted her to be a Anbu. Didn't she have to go through exams. Two years is a long time. A long time to be away from Konoha. What would Naruto and Sasuke say? Would they be upset or proud of her. Sakura almost smiled at the thought of Naruto whining about the fact that Sakura-chan wouldn't be able to go to Ichiraku after training with him and Sasuke and sometimes Kakashi too. She wouldn't be able to train with the, for a long time. Saying no would be easy. But could Sakura really let the opportunity of providing medical care for people who really needed it pass? Sakura was a medic after all. It was her job of treating people, far or near._

_"When will I be leaving?" Sakura asked._

_"Dawn tomorrow."_

_This slightly shocked her. This early. That meant that she would only have a few hours to go get ready, pack everything, say her goodbyes. Was it really worth it._

_"You won't be allowed to say anything to anybody, including goodbyes," Tsunade said as her interrupted Sakura's thoughts, almost on cue._

_Evaluating the pros and cons mentally for a quick minute, Sakura looked at her shishou. Sakura noticed that Tsunade really didn't want to her go. Deep inside, Tsunade wanted her to stay in Konoha. But that would be selfish. Tsunade was hokage after all. Sending Sakura would not only increase the bond between the two villages, but also help improve Sakura, both mentally and physically, she would be constantly learning new stuff, but on the other hand, she would be away from the lush of Konoha and the love of her friends._

_"I'll go. I agree," Sakura said, "I want to help the people in Yukigakure."_

_Tsunade looked at Sakura. She was so strong. Exactly the opposite of what she was when she was Sakura's age. Sakura's mother had just recently passed away a couple of weeks ago, and Sakura kept her head held high. Even though inside, Sakura was torn, on the outside, she smiled, for the sake of her friends. That was the courage Tsunade saw on Sakura's face._

_"Sakura-"_

_"I know I should think about it more. But I agree. I'm a medic, and it's my duty to not only help the people in Konoha, but people outside of Konoha. Considering how long this mission is, it seems like it's a epidemic. And besides, I'll be Anbu while Sasuke and Naruto are still chunin. That has to count for something," Sakura said brightly. Sakura thought she saw a flash of disagreement on Tsunade face for a quick second, but turn stern again._

_"Very well then Sakura, you will be in constant contact with me, sending mission overviews every week. From this moment on, you are a fully qualified Yukigakure Anbu."_

* * *

Chills ran up her spine as she was running faster then before, now on rooftops. Tsunade was expecting her any moment now, since she sent a message that she would be leaving for Konoha in five days, and it only took three days to get from Yukigakure to Konoha, or one and a half days running nin-speed constantly (which is truly impossible).

Sakura landed swiftly on the hokage mission as she made her way into the building. Walking down the hallway, Sakura was secretly happy that she didn't run into anybody. Slowly taking off her mask, Sakura knocked on the office door. The last time she was here was about two and a half years ago. The mission took more time then expected but everything was alright now. The person behind everything was dead, there were antidotes to the diseases. Plus, Sakura was not a master at the water element. Almost like a pro.

"Come in," a voice said.

Sakura opened the door and found her eighteen year old body into the room she had last been in when she was sixteen. Nostalgia hit her hard. Walking in, Sakura found herself not alone with Tsunade, except, there was a anbu team there. An unknown emotion ran through Tsunade's eyes as Sakura walked in.

"Okay, I'll want the mission report by tonight. Dismissed," Tsunade said as the three anbu disappeared in smoke. relief finally shot through Tsunade's eyes as it spread throughout all of her face, "Sakura-"

"I'm sorry, that the mission took longer then estimated," Sakura interrupted.

"For kami's sake Sakura, I don't care!" Tsunade shouted, "At least you're back safely." Sakura smiled at Tsunade's words.

"How is everything going on here?" Sakura asked.

A loud sigh was heard from the hokage, as Sakura laughed. Tsunade had been occupied with paperwork and this time, her apprentice wasn't there to help. Sakura felt sorry for Shizune. Poor her, having to brag on about finishing paperwork, and take the sake Tsunade would be hiding before it got into her mouth.

"Quiet, maybe a little too quiet. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen soon," Tsunade replied deep into her thoughts, "I guess all we can do is wait and prepare. Anyways Sakura, i want you to go and make yourself at home." Sakura was hoping more that Tsunade would tell her how's _everyone_ going on.

Tsunade picked up something from her desk and threw it at Sakura, who caught it swiftly. _Keys_, Sakura thought confused.

"I doubt that you want to live in your parent's house. I have a apartment room set up for you," Tsunade said as Sakura looked at the keys in relief. Honestly she didn't want to spend the rest of her life in her parent's house. The house she grew up in. The house that her parents died. Sakura pushed the grief away from her head and smiled.

"Arigato," Sakura whispered. As she headed for the door, she stopped as she realized something. Turning around and facing Tsunade, as her curious eyes watched Sakura, "Here, I don't think I need this anymore," Sakura said as she threw the mask at Tsunade. Tsunade looked at the mask then at Sakura.

"Sakura, come back here in five hours," Tsunade said as Sakura nodded and walked out.

* * *

Sakura started walking to her apartment, almost hoping that she wouldn't run into Naruto or Sasuke, or Ino or anyone, matter of fact. She was so excited reaching Konoha that she realized she didn't know what she would say if she ran into somebody. Sakura sighed, this wasn't going to be easy. Maybe she was making it too much of big deal. I mean, she was back, and not going anywhere for a while. But Sakura couldn't help but to feel a little awkward. How was she going to greet everybody. Just randomly appear on their front porch. Sakura almost laughed at the thought of her doing.

"Yo," someone called breaking Sakura from her thoughts. Sakura ran her eyes ahead of her then to her sides, before realizing that the call can from atop. Sakura lifting her head as smiled at the figure. The most laziest ninja next to Shikamaru, who's hair was as silver as it could get, was sitting on a tree branch, reading that perverted orange book of his.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said as he jumped down in front of her. Sakura flung her arms instantly around her sensei as he sighed but he returned the favor.

"Sakura," Kakashi mumbled, "You're going to break me." Sakura stepped back and released him from her crushing hug, realizing she put a little too much strength into it.

"I missed you so much," Sakura said.

"I would say the same to you, but you're the one that left without a goodbye," Kakashi said. Sakura rolled her eyes playfully at the statement.

"Yeah, but I wasn't allowed too. I would've said bye if I could. I would've stayed if I could, but I couldn't let all those people die without even trying to help them survive. Anyways, I'm a medic, it's my job to find antidote's to diseases," Sakura said, "Anyways, where Sasuke? And Naruto? I bet you're just making your way to Ichiraku. Late."

"Maybe so," Kakashi said, "Leave my greetings for both Naruto and Sasuke and tell them I apologize for my absence."

Sakura was about to say something but Kakashi disappeared into smoke. Her sensei was going to the death of her and her team one day. Sakura sighed as she changed her routes to Ichiraku. She almost felt that if she didn't force herself to go to the ramen shop now, she would never be able to see Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura smiled as the thought of the first time she'd been assigned to Team 7. She was a naive little girl, who spent too much time on looks rather then actually being a ninja. But that changed when she was training under Tsunade. A cold shiver ran through Sakura at the hard and terrifying training she went through with Tsunade for two years. But it made her realize that being a ninja was not about how you look or how you talk or how many people like you. It's about surviving and getting the job done right without people having to watch your back. Being a ninja meant that you have to expect the unexpected. Anything can happened. You live one day then you die another if you're not prepared.

When she was a genin, she would always be in Naruto and Sasuke's way. She would always be holding them back. But that changed when she started training under Tsunade. She was one of the world's best medic, coming after Tsunade. She proved herself. Now all Sakura had to do was show everyone how much she improved over the last two and a half years.

Sakura saw the Ichiraku stand come closer. A smile crept upon her face as she saw the figures of her teammates behind the blinds.

* * *

"Wasn't that your little brother's teammate back there?" a figure asked.

"Hm," was the reply.

"Sakura, that's her name. She went on a medical mission to Yukigakure for two years. That's a long time. And looking from the mask she was holding, she probably enlisted in the anbu there," the first voice, who appeared to be Shisui Uchiha, said, "Weren't you part of the Rookie Nine with her Shino?"

"Yeah," another voice, Shino, replied.

"Looks like Sakura grew up, don't you think so Itachi?" Shisui said laughing.

There was no reply from the Uchiha heir. But he did agree mentally. Last time he saw her was when she was fifteen, and was there for Sasuke's birthday party. Then she was just another teenager, who was still growing, mentally and physically. And from her chakra that he observed through his mask was improved greatly, and was secretly waiting for her to show abilities. Itachi just shook the image of of his brother's teammate out of his head and kept walking.

"We have another mission tonight," Itachi said.

"Aw, but why, we just came back from this one," Shisui complained. Sometimes, he acted very un_Uchiha_ likely. But other times, he was even more serious then Itachi.

"We will be meeting in the hokage's office in a couple of hours.

The three said their goodbyes as Shino separated from the two Uchihas and started walking the other way, to his home. Shisui and Itachi walked in silence, headed towards the Uchiha estate. They just came back from a mission from Suna.

Itachi, Shino and Shisui were Team 3, were anbu Team 3. Currently the best anbu team there was. Of course, you had the quiet bug-user which was great for tracking. Then you had the loud, flirtatious Shisui, who somewhat was quiet, when it came to be. Then, at last you had the team leader. Itachi. The Uchiha heir. Just from that, you'd know that this was a great team. Itachi kept everyone under control, and since the time he became a anbu captain, he hasn't finished one unsuccessful mission. If you were on his team, you had high expectations. End of story. Just one thing that that they were missing was a medic. Itachi thought once of having Sakura fill in that spot but disregarded it immediately that she was decline the offer because of her relationships with her team, and would not want to be separated from them.

"We have a clan meeting today, Itachi. I'm guessing it would be around now, since they probably know that you won't be present tonight," Shisui said, breaking the silence. Itachi only nodded and kept walking.

He hated clan meetings, and did his best to possibly have a mission on that day. But it's been about three months since he last went to one and knew that if he kept it up, the clan would somehow stop him from going on missions.

* * *

"There you are Kakashi-sensei! Late as usual, what happened this time, a building collapsed and you helped to rebuild it!" a angry loud voice shouted.

"No, no building collapsed. Not that I know of," Sakura said as she walked in. Naruto quietly gasped as he stared at her in disbelief, almost thinking that she wasn't there. That he was hallucinating.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said, almost asked.

"Yes, Naruto, I'm really here," Sakura sighed as she looked at Sasuke for a second, but before she knew it, she was in a death hug, Naruto squeezing her so hard that she swore her face turn purple.

"Sakura-chan, I missed you so much. All Baa-chan said was that you went on a medical mission for about two years. She didn't even tell us where. And you didn't even say goodbye. For a while, I thought something bad happened to-"

"Dobe, can't you see that she cant breath," Sasuke interrupted. Sakura grasped onto her lungs as she took a deep breath.

"I missed you too Naruto, and I wasn't allowed to say bye. It was so sudden, but I think I made the right choice of going," Sakura replied.

"Working with the anbu," Sasuke muttered but didn't escape Sakura's ear. Sakura smiled as she walked up to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

"I missed you too Sasuke. Whenever I saw someone with messy hair or a chicken, I always thought about you," Sakura said as both Naruto and her started cracking up. Sasuke rolled his eyes and mumbled his infamous "Hn".

Sakura sat down, Sasuke being in the middle, and ordered some pork ramen. Naruto had bowls piling up on his side and Sasuke was just on his two bowl.

"So, I want to know everything and anything that happened in the last two and a half years," Sakura said as she slurped down her noddles.

"Well, Teme and I are jounin now, which reminds me, you're still a chunin!" Naruto spat out in between drowning ramen down his throat. It was always a wonder how a human can possibly eat that much ramen and not be overweight or dead, "Um, we went on missions, missed you. Ino is a fully trained and qualified medic."

"Really, that's amazing," Sakura chirped.

"Shikamaru asked her out about a year ago," Sasuke added as Sakura almost choked on her noddles.

"You're kidding me. That lazy ass finally did something proactive. Haha, I wonder how their relationship is still progressing," Sakura said, "Anyways, what's up with Hinata and you?"

"What about us?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

Sakura mentally smacked herself as she saw Sasuke sigh in annoyance too.

"Well, you should go talk to her. You know, ask her how's she's doing," Sakura replied as Sasuke smirked.

"Okay," Naruto replied, still not realizing that Hinata liked him for years now.

The three teammates chatted away, wondering where Kakashi was at.

Sakura started walking away from the two. Joy filled the places in her body that hadn't been felt for a while. She forgot how much she loved her teammates. How annoying and loud and hyperactive Naruto was, and how cool and collected Sasuke acted. And how when you put the two together you get shouted and yells, and arguments, just like any other teammate bond. But the bond between Naruto and Sasuke grew so strong that they basically lived off each other, with Sakura included. The three ninjas, were a family, with Kakashi being their father.

She couldn't remember why she was so nervous before, now it only felt embarrassing. Sakura knew that no matter what happens, Naruto and Sasuke would always be there, to support her and stick up for her. Their trust grew so over the years, that it would be considered suicidal to try to break their friendship. And you would not success even if you had the greatest ninjas to help you. Sakura smiled.

_Home, sweet home._

_

* * *

_

"Itachi," one of the Uchiha elders said as Itachi stepped into the meeting room, "It has been a while."

Itachi nodded in agreement. This was the very last place he wanted to be. Itachi found himself thinking of ways to get out of here, but pushed the thought away as he realized that the meeting has begun and the elders were already discussing problems that didn't matter to him at all.

"So the hokage's apprentice has arrived earlier today. This means that the hokage-"

Hokage's apprentice. Sasuke's teammate. If Sasuke was here, he would disagreeing to everything that was discussed her. And Itachi was only glad Sasuke didn't have to go through the stage of listening to the clan's ideas and viewpoints on everything. It almost disgusted him to be living in a village that one of its most powerful clan was secretly going again it. It disgusted him even more that he was in the middle of it, and he was without the doubt, the most precious person to be living as a Uchiha today. That's what they said.

But to him, it was more like a dishonor. It hurt him that the Uchiha clan put him under the hokage so that they can only receive information about what was going on. He felt that the Uchiha's mind was corrupted. And one day, there was going to be a fight. And war was the last thing he needed.

"So what has been going on with the hokage?" someone asked. Itachi snapped out of his thoughts and replied on cue.

"She feels as if something big is about to happen. There has been no signs of any dangerous activity lately, and make her cautious," Itachi replied with no emotion on his face. He was a master at that. Hiding one's emotion has been taught to him since he was younger. They said that showing emotion was a sign of weakness. Itachi only agreed and did as they pleased.

"Itachi," another voice interrupted him from his thoughts, "You are twenty three years of age."

Itachi only looked at them, showing no emotion on the outside but confused on the inside. Why were they talking about this age. He wasn't old or anything.

"When I was at your age-"

Then it hit him. He knew what they were talking about. And he didn't want to hear it. They had always told him what to do, but they had no right of telling this. It was unreasonable.

"I have a meeting with the hokage," Itachi interrupted as he stood up and left the meeting, eyes staring at his back.

* * *

"You called me," Sakura said as she stood across the hokage.

"Yes I called you here," Tsunade replied. Sakura stared at her in annoyance. She had been standing there for the last five minutes in silence. Tsunade had requested that she would come back to the office after a few hours. Now she was just waiting there, waiting for her shishou to say something so Sakura would know what's going on. A knock was heard as Tsunade let them in.

Sakura noticed three anbu, fully dressed but without the masks, walk in. _The ones from earlier today_, Sakura thought. She noticed Shino first, since she knew the the most. Then the annoying Uchiha, Shisui. At last, she looked at Sasuke's older brother Itachi. _What are they doing here_.

"Hokage-sama," Itachi said.

"Itachi," Tsunade greeted, "The mission is to go to Orochimaru's old hideouts and scan them of any suspicious activity, and receive a scroll. It will take about four days maximum. You four should be here by Thursday though."

Sakura noticed that Tsunade said "_you four_". This meant her too. But wait, she wasn't a anbu yet.

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura started, "I'm not a anbu yet. Technically, I'm still a chunin."

Tsunade looked at her curiously. "But you have done numerous S-ranked missions, not to add that the fact you were a anbu for two years," Tsunade said.

"Yeah, that was in Yukigakure," Sakura replied.

"Are you telling me that you're not capable off the a medic for a easy mission?" Sakura stumbled upon Tsunade's words. Her shishou was right. She was capable of being a anbu, if she really wanted too. This was an opportunity to show her what she learned over the two years, and how much she improved.

"No-"

"Well, then, I assign you to be the medic of this group," Tsunade boldly interrupted, ending the conversation.

"Hai."

"Uchiha," Tsunade started, "Take this scroll, you'll be leaving at dawn." Itachi nodded as he went up to the desk and got the scroll.

"Dismissed," Tsunade ordered. The four walked out of the Hokage's office as Sakura's head was filled with numerous thoughts. She just got here in Konoha a couple of hours ago, and now she'd being sent on a mission. Not just any mission. Mission with Itachi Uchiha, meant that this mission wasn't going to be easy. _This was wonderful, I didn't even get to see Ino yet_, Sakura sarcastically thought. She'd been running constantly for a good fifteen hours. She feet were sore, and her eyes were going to bail on her soon. Why would Tsunade assign her to a mission right now.

"Hey Sakura, long time no see," Shisui said as he casually put his arm around her neck interrupting her from her thoughts, "I see you didn't come greet me when you came back."

"I just got here Shisui," Sakura said as she pushed his arm off her, "And besides, why would come greet you? You're no one important to me," Sakura played back.

"Really, last time I remember-"

"You had a broken nose," Sakura interrupted and finished for him. Shisui shivered at the thought, as Itachi slightly smirked. Shisui had been going around flirting with every girl he saw that day, and when he got towards Sakura, he made a comment about her ass, and the next thing he knew, he was flying across the field with a couple good bones broken.

"You know, your a-"

"Don't say it," Shino said as he felt Sakura's temper rise.

"Yeah, for once, listen to some advice that might save your life," Sakura replied harshly as she stomped away. Itachi didn't say anything, but observed quietly.

* * *

As Sakura reached her new apartment, she couldn't help but to smile, even though she was mad. How would Naruto and Sasuke feel when they found out that she went on a anbu mission. On top of that, she wasn't even in Konoha for a ten hours yet.

As she stepped into the apartment, her lips curved upward even more, when she saw that the apartment was fully furnished. Sakura loved Tsunade at the moment, forgetting that she was supposed to be pissed off. Walking around and into the bedroom, Sakura found clothes in the closet. _Ino,_ Sakura thought as her blond haired friend popped into her mind.

Sighing, Sakura fell onto the bed, and stared at the ceiling. Thinking, Sakura sat up and walked to the door across the room. Opening it, Sakura almost chirped out loud.

"A bathroom," Sakura said as she almost started drooling in delight.

When she was traveling back to Konoha, Sakura had been holding the urge in her bladder, until it got so bad, that she decided she would do her business behind a tree. Thanking kami that she was traveling alone, because she won't know what she would do if she was traveling with a team. Frowning at the thought, Sakura walked back into the bedroom.

Taking her shoes off, Sakura kicked them somewhere into the room, as she continued pulled her pants down, and she threw them onto the bed. Working her way up to her top, Sakura pulled that off as well, and threw them somewhere else in the room. Leaving her in only a bra and panties, Sakura shivered at the cold air that touched her skin as goose bumps ran up her arms.

As Sakura made her way to her bathroom, she felt another presence in the room. Turning around the next second, her brows clinched together in frustration, as she found her temporary "_teammate_" standing in front of her.

As Itachi poofed into the bedroom, shocked slightly that he was standing across first, a nearly naked body, second, the body who was going to accompany his team in their next mission. He quickly covered his shock into the emotionless face that he alway wore.

"What-"

"Here," Itachi interrupted the kuniochi who was so obviously going to yell. He threw a package across the room, as Sakura caught it, "We'll be meeting in front of the gates."

With that said, Itachi disappeared in smoke, leaving Sakura to do whatever she was going to do. As Itachi jumped upon rooftops, making his way towards the Uchiha estate, his head wandered to the kuniochi he just saw. She was probably going to take a shower. Itachi remembered how slender her body looked, as the moonlight framed her skin, making it look more smoother. He remembered how she had all the right curves in the rights places. How flat her stomach was, and how her long legs made her look taller, when she was only covering about ten percent of her body with clothing.

He suddenly pushed the thought of his brother's teammate out of his head. He shouldn't be thinking about her like this. She was, five or four years younger, plus the hokage's apprentice, who inherited a hot temper. He almost felt guilty thinking about her like that. Shouldn't he, he was a man matter of fact. But he was Itachi, he shouldn't be thinking of her or anyone like that. Quietly sighing, Itachi remembered the meeting he went too earlier that day. The mission later on would be awkward, depending on how Sakura took. Guessing, he probably thought she was mad at him for walking in on her in that state.

He closed his eyes, and let the coolness of the air clear his thoughts.

* * *

Sakura stomped her way to her bed, after she knew when Itachi was gone. How could he just barge in on her like that. Plus he didn't even apologize after he did barge in. Sakura sighed as she realized that Sasuke would probably do that same thing too. But she could beat up Sasuke if he did do that. She couldn't beat up Itachi. First it would be hard, second, she would be the one getting beat up, and third, she probably didn't even have the guts to touch him.

Drifting her thoughts away, Sakura opened the package, and found anbu attire, including a mask. Did this mean that she was permanent anbu? Did she get to keep the mask afterwards? Sakura was so confused. She probably should've just declined the mission. But she remembered that she tried that and it didn't work out so well.

Shrugging, Sakura dropped the package on the bed and walked toward the bathroom again, almost waiting for Itachi to appear again. This was going to be a long mission.

* * *

A/N: yay, this is my first fanfic, or really my first itasaku fanfic. i'm so excited, i want some feedback, good and bad, critical or not. i want to now what i can improve on and what i'm good at. how'd you guys all think about it? hopefully, i'll get some reviews. i have no idea when the next chapter will come out, but hopefully if i could get my lazy fingers up and start on typing, it won't take long.

farewell, for now at least :P


	2. New Team

**Disclaimer : I do not own any characters other then my OCs and my plot. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This story is written for entertainment and for pleasure only.**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 2 - New Team  
**

**Author** : the lovely and only im-rite-here

**Genre** : Romance/Action

**Pairing** : SakuraxItachi (Non-massacre)

**Summary** : After Sakura returns from a two year long mission from Yukigakure, she is put onto Itachi's anbu team. Itachi was never the one to involve himself in a situation that he doesn't have control over, but why does he enjoy the feeling this kunoichi gives him.

* * *

"Sakura……….Sakura…" Kakashi sighed, as he walked up to Sakura, who was soundly sleeping on her bed. He put his hand on her shoulder. Just by this movement it surprised him that Sakura didn't wake up. She was a light sleeper and would know instantly the second someone appeared in her room. Shaking her shoulder a little bit, Kakashi tried again, "Sakura wake up, we have a mission."

Sakura stirred slowly, blinking a couple time before noting her sensei's head above her.

"Ugh, what do you what," Sakura groaned as she rolled over to her side, making her back face Kakashi.

"We have a mission," Kakashi slowly said.

Sakura's eyes shot open as abruptly jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom and grabbed a toothbrush and pushed the remaining toothpaste onto her brush. _Get more toothpaste,_ Sakura thought as she made a mental note. Running out of the bedroom, Sakura opened her closet door and jumbled through to get some clothes out.

Kakashi watched as Sakura sped through through the process of multi tasking, which only was making her go slower. She was wearing a white tank with some shorts, which could be defined as short shorts. Which brought out her really smooth long legs. _I really shouldn't be,_ Kakashi thought. After all, Sakura was his student, and he shouldn't be thinking this way of her. Kakashi took a quiet deep breath. He'll never really stop the perverted thoughts that roamed his head, and continuing to read the Icha Icha Paradise series wasn't helping either.

"Ugh, why didn't you try to wake me up earlier?" Sakura asked, showing a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Because you looked tired," Kakashi passively replied.

"Uuuuuugggggggghhhhhh," Sakura moaned.

She was tired. The bags under her eyes clearly stated that she hasn't been sleeping well for a while. That was understood. Kakashi remembered that Sakura was assigned on a anbu mission with Itachi's team, which pissed Naruto and Sasuke. Tsunade made sure not to reveal anything about the mission, as she clearly looked curious when Kakashi brought up the topic. Other then the mission, Sakura was working continuously in the hospital for a good week straight. Another anbu team came back injured and it took Sakura a good two days to just figure out what was happening with their bodies. The second she got out of the hospital, Kakashi pulled her to train, which was his fault, but he was curious.

How much did Sakura improve other the two year and half?

Greatly. Period. There was no other word that could describe her twice as deadly punches, and the speed she gained working in Yukigakure. Along with that, she learned new jutsus....great but not safe when you're fighting with someone. Of course, Kakashi was able to predict her moves, working with her for years gave him an advantage, but Sasuke and Naruto got a little out of control which required immediate attention and breaking up.

Not only weary from training, Sakura was put into the hospital strictly under Tsunade's orders. He didn't pay attention to the orders, it wasn't something that needed much attention.

It would be quite smart to let Sakura sleep instead of going on the mission, but Naruto kept whining that Sakura was "avoiding" the team. His whining just earned him a punch and broken nose, but hating to admit it, Kakashi too felt that Sakura wasn't spending enough time with the team she used to cling onto. It was wrong for him to even think about letting her go on any mission in her current state, but curiosity is a bitch.

"Okay, I'm ready," Sakura said as she stood in front of her sensei.

She had her backpack ready with all the essentials she would be needing for a couple of days. She had her boots on and her hitai-ate readily on her head. But her eyes gave it up. She wasn't ready, or really _fit_ to go on this mission. It's not like she didn't want to. It was the first mission she had with team 7 in years. It would only be selfish if she asked not to go. Besides, she wanted to go. But her body disagreed with her. Her body was begging for her to jump back into her bed and shut her eyes and snore.

"Let's go," Kakashi said, still surprised that Sakura was willing to go.

* * *

"Kakashi! You're late! Wait, I don't want to hear it!" Naruto shouted as he stuck a accusing finger at his sensei.

"I was getting Sakura," Kakashi replied.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted as he gave her a hug, "This is going to be our first mission since two and half years."

"Yeah, I know. Kinda dreary right," Sakura said as she yawned.

"You're tired," Sasuke pointed out as he scanned Sakura face. He was worried that Sakura was pushing herself too hard.

"Well, that means that you guys will get to fight more," Sakura replied as she flashed Sasuke a assuring smile that she was fine. Sasuke clinched his brows in disapproval. He didn't like the idea that they were going on a mission while one of their teammates were ninety percent tired. It wasn't good for mission or the team.

"Hey after we complete this mission, we all need to go to Ichiraku," Naruto loudly interrupted with a bright smile on his face.

"Let's finish the mission first dobe," Sasuke muttered.

"Okay, team, let's go," Kakashi interrupted.

* * *

Her eyes slowly closed, then shot back open. Closed slowly, then back open when she realized she was falling asleep. This happened for a good two hours. Kakashi noticed Sakura popping another soldier pill in her mouth. Maybe bringing her along wasn't so much of a good idea after.

"Sakura," Kakashi said as he caught up to her.

Sakura shifted and looked at him, "I know-"

"You had five soldier pills in the last hour," Kakashi stated.

"I'm sorry."

"That could kill you."

"No, it would kill a normal person, and I'm not normal." Naruto snickered at Sakura's remark. "Naruto shut up! You know what I mean! You're not so normal either, eating excessive amounts of ramen doesn't do good to the body either." Sasuke chuckled.

"So mean Sakura-chan," Naruto mumbled.

_I mean, how goes he stay that skinny,_ Sakura thought.

**The world may never know,** her inner replied.

* * *

"I agree the mission went well," Tsunade stated.

"Hai," Sakura responded in a tired tone since no one else in her team was going to say anything.

"Well, I want the mission report-" Tsunade glanced again at the team. They were covered in mud head to toe, and carrying frowns on their faces, "-tomorrow morning. Dismissed."

As they left the room, Shizune came in and quietly locked the door behind her. Tsunade lifted her hands and rested her chin in them, like every time when she was under stress or had to make a difficult decision.

"Tsunade," Shizune started grabbing Tsunade's attention, "Did you make a decision?"

Tsunade drifted her eyes from Shizune back to the floor. Yes she made a decision. Was it easy?

No.

It was the last thing from easy.

"I'm thinking about drafting her to the anbu," Tsunade replied, "I think it will do her good."

"Tsunade-san, I honestly don't know how's she's going to react to this decision. She has the right to say no, which probably Sakura will do. She hasn't been with her team for a while. I doubt that she would accept."

Tsunade didn't reply. What Shizune had said was directly true. But Tsunade had gotten a special request to join a certain anbu team. Tsunade sighed as she stretched her arm and opened a cabinet on her desk.

"Where's my sake?"

"No more sake for you. You're hokage for kami's sake. You shouldn't be getting drunk all the time!" Shizune yelled as her mood changed instantly.

"Shizune-"

"No! You can't relay on sake whenever you feel stressed!"

* * *

No one was wake yet at the Uchiha compound. The streets were isolated from any pulse. The shops shut and the windows were closed. If you listened closely, you could occasionally hear the wind blowing. It was early in the morning, way early in the morning when one Uchiha decided that he couldn't sleep or chut his eyes and pretend to sleep.

He quietly stood up and checked if anyone from his family were awake. After confirming that everyone was sound asleep, he slowly opened his window and jumped out and landed outside with a quiet thump.

Itachi walked down the Uchiha estate alone. He enjoyed being alone. He enjoyed walking down the streets on his birthplace without having to be confronted by someone or having people asking and ordering him around. The wind blew again, freeing the sides of his face from his hair. Slowly entering into the private Uchiha training grounds, Itachi walked on, not glancing anywhere but ahead of him.

Slowly as he approached a small opening from the trees, he escaped into a quiet comforting piece of land he called his favorite. There was a long thin stretched out river, with trees surrounding it. It was the outskirts of the training grounds. It was a place where people rarely came. It was calm and peaceful, everything unlike the Uchiha members, in Itachi's opinion.

Itachi sat down against a tree, facing the river. The moon's reflection shone onto the slow moving figure water rapids. Sasuke came back from the mission he went on with his team. He was covered in mud. All the way up to his tallest spikes to the bottom of his shoes.

Truthfully, when Sasuke came through the door, Itachi and his family were having dinner, Itachi struggled in a laugh but showed a smirk instead. His mother laughed but comforted him genuinely the second later as his father just looked away hiding the displeased look on his face. Sasuke just grunted and walked away right after.

Sasuke was here, that meant everyone else on his team must be here too. That made Itachi somewhat anxious. A couple of days ago, he had requested a member on Sasuke's team to join his anbu team. Yes the hokage said she'd look into it, no was probably to be the answer of the person.

Sakura had worked on a mission with them, and surprisingly, was up to a anbu of a anbu, a very skilled anbu. Itachi knew that Sakura went away for two and a half years on a mission, no doubly improved, a lot, but not that much. He knew his little brother's teammate even before they were put onto the same team. He watched Sakura literally grow in front of him.

On that mission, was the first time he actually noticed her. He knew she was always there, but noticed her in every detail. The way her she swiftly landed on her feet to the way her voice sounded when she was arguing with Shisui back and forth. And with no doubt she was anbu material. The only problem was that was she going to accept the offer.

There was only a limited amount of time before he would know the answer.

* * *

Sun poured into the stuffy bedroom. Sakura stretched her arms and rolled over. _That was such a nice nap_, Sakura thought as a smile spread on her face. Nap was bit of a understatement. She slept for good sixteen hours straight. It was the best sleep she's gotten in while.

After arguing with herself for five minutes, Sakura finally decided to get up and brush her teeth. She threw her legs over the side of her bed and stood up. Walking a couple of steps, Sakura slipped and fell.

"Ow! Stupid-" Sakura stopped and grabbed the scroll she slipped or tripped off of, she honestly didn't know. Opening it Sakura read-

_Sakura, I want to see you at noon today_

That was the only message. Sakura's brows came together as confusion hit her. It was Tsunade's handwriting first of all, and secondly, there was no information. Good one at least, was she going on another mission. The thought just made Sakura roll her eyes as she got up and decided to take a shower too.

* * *

Sakura knocked on the hokage's office door.

"Come in."

Sakura walked in. Tsunade had her chin rested in her hands. Something was wrong. Tsunade never has her chin in her hands unless something big is going on. And it always almost bad.

Distress shot through her veins. What was Tsunade going to say.

"Sakura," Tsunade said as she broke the silence and looked right into Sakura's eyes as Sakura quickly covered up the nervousness from her eyes, "I have a promotion for you."

Sakura slightly tilted her head.

"What promotion?"

"Promote you to anbu."

Sakura's eyes shot wide open. Anbu. Really. Her. No. Tsunade must be joking. Sakura looked at Tsunade again but no humor escaped her face.

"Um, I really don't know-"

"You can think about this. I got a request from a anbu leader to join their team," Tsunade said as she examined Sakura's reaction.

"Which anbu leader," Sakura said slowly. She never worked for any anbu leaders or teams, except for...

"Uchiha Itachi."

Shock ran through Sakura's face and she didn't try to hide it. Flabbergasted as she was, Sakura was nervous. Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke's older brother. Amazing anbu. Uchiha heir wanted her to be in his team. Was he mentally distressed or ill. Was he on some pills, or did he hit his head on something really hard. _He can't possibly want me on his team_, Sakura thought as she tried to convince herself.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"He said you did very well on the mission you went on and you hold a anbu backbone."

"He can't possibly have said that."

"Then he asked if you are interested in joining anbu."

Sakura's head spun. _He asked if I was interested_, Sakura amazed thought. Itachi Uchiha wanted her on his team. The best anbu team in Konoha. That meant she would have to go on harder longer missions. But that really didn't matter. He wanted her on his team. That was just simply amazing. Then the thought struck her.

"What about Naruto and team 7?" Sakura asked as her voice dropped.

"It's your decision Sakura. There's no pressure."

"I can't leave them."

"No one's pressuring you," Tsunade stated again.

"What about the anbu examines? Won't I have to take it?" Sakura asked.

"You're fully excused from it." _Wow,_ was the only thing in Sakura's mind.

She couldn't leave Naruto and Sasuke. She just got here first of all, and only went on one mission so far. She can't leave them. They were her best friends. More then that, they were her brothers. Whenever Sakura thought of anbu she imagined a picture of her, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi all together. Somehow, the group would convince Kakashi to get back into anbu. Sakura never imagined being on any other team but team 7. Sakura never imagined leaving them three behind team-vise.

But why was this so hard. I mean, she knew eventually she would become anbu, so being a anbu didn't really matter. No one she knew personally, except for Shino, but she wasn't that close with him, was on the team. Then there was the two Uchihas she barely knew. She knew Itachi more then Shisui, having been in Sasuke's house a couple time, it was sure that she would run into his older brother. She also knew that Shisui was Sasuke's cousin, he mentioned it once. But other then simple information, Sakura knew nothing about them at all.

It sort of made her nervous that she didn't know them. But it was a good nervous.

"Sakura-"

"I want t....um....I accept the promotion," Sakura said.

Tsunade's jaw nearly dropped, if it wasn't in her hands. Sakura just agreed. Tsunade was aiming for a more of a "I want to think about it more". Not accepting the request. Did Sakura even know the risks of being a anbu. Or how dangerous the missions were. Even more dangerous when you were on Itachi's team. Maybe she had some sake before coming here. Sakura was out of her mind.

What about Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi. She would really leave them behind. At times like these, Tsunade wished she could read people's thoughts. But really, it wasn't her choice to make. She could only provide advice for her decisions.

"Sakura, being a anbu isn't an easy thing. You'll have more missions and they-"

"I know Tsunade-sama. Maybe I should think about it more, but my decision is clear. I think I'll accept the request that was offered to me. And I know the ups and downs. Being away from Naruto. But I think I'm ready," Sakura responded.

Tsunade looked at her.

"Ok then, you can....go home now. You'll be sent anbu requirements."

* * *

"And then, she was like, he requested," Sakura gushed.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"You're lying."

"I wish I was."

"You cannot be serious."

"I'm not lying."

"Don't play with me here."

"I swear I'm not."

"You...no, no, no, I don't believe it."

"What don't you believe?"

"I don't understand."

"Ino, I'm not lying. What's there to understand?"

"I can't believe he requested that you join his anbu team," Ino squealed, "Sakura, how much better did you really get?"

"Way better," Sakura replied.

"So he really requested?"

"Well, my first mission here was with his team, so I guess he was the first one to see how much I really improved. But I don't know if I made the right choice. I mean, Naruto and Sasuke, I can't leave them."

"Yes you can!"

"Hahaha," Sakura laughed.

The second she left Tsunade's office, she ran to the Yamanaka Flower Shop to tell Ino the latest news. Ino was surprised just as Sakura was, maybe even more.

"So what's going to happen from now on?" Ino asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'll start going on missions with them," Sakura replied.

"Are you still going to be in team 7?"

Sakura went silent. She knew her teammates were going to be mad at her, but eventually they'll bend and support her. But would she still be a part of team 7 and Itachi's team? If not, would they find another person to replace Sakura on the team? Questions filled Sakura's mind.

"Ino," Sakura said hesitantly.

"Yes."

"Promise me that you'll make sure that when Sasuke and Naruto become anbu, I transfer to their team."

"What? Why me?"

"Promise you'll make me."

"How?"

"I don't know. Beat me up, or use one of your mind transfer jutsus, anyways, I need to go, see you later," Sakura said in a rush as she started walking out the small flower shop.

"Okay then, bye Forehead."

* * *

Sakura went walking home after meeting Ino. Sudden it finally hit her. She wasn't in team seven anymore, she wasn't a chunin, she was a anbu. _At least I didn't have to take the examines_, Sakura thought. But being anbu wasn't great. Yeah, you were strong and worked right under the hokage, that was great. Bat the work that the anbu did, it wasn't great. Assassinating people and covering up their messes weren't fun. You saw people die everyday, you fought till death. The worst factor, that you did it without feeling. Normally, when you kill someone, you should be freaking out, but as a anbu, no emotion should run in your eyes.

Sakura was afraid of that. She didn't like the idea of killing someone because someone told you to and that you're getting paid for it. She very much rather work in the hospital for the rest of her life. But that wouldn't help. The hospital is the outcome of missions. You go on a mission. You fight with someone. You get hurt. You somehow overpower them and kill them. Then you end up in a hospital for a week.

Pain struck in her eyes. Was this the life that she wanted to live? Would she be doing this for the rest of her life? Sakura didn't realize the situation she got herself into, until after she got into it.

"Ugh, what did I get myself into," Sakura groaned.

She cleared her head out of thoughts for the rest of the way home. She couldn't think about it anymore.

* * *

Itachi was returning from a quick mission that he was assigned to. He agreed to take the mission report to the hokage. As he was on his way there, he saw Sakura walking down the street alone. Deciding to keep running, he didn't fail to notice Sakura's sudden pain-stricken face.

The hokage probably just told her about the request. Itachi kept running though. She was probably going to say no. Her face said everything. She almost looked disgusted. Was that a really bad idea. Asking her to join the team. He thought it was a great idea, almost. He would've accepted the offer.

But he wasn't as attached to his teammates when he was in her status. Sakura and her brother and the Naruto kid were like glue. They stuck to each, for support for help, for everything. He gave her the credit that she was more fond of her teammates then he was with his even he was assigned to a team. Actually, Itachi was more happy that he was off his old genin team.

His genin years weren't that memorable. He got...bullied would be the right word. The other kids would be jealous that they had a kid years younger then they were on their team. Even though Itachi never told anyone about them, they were only a fraction of a reason why he was glad to be a anbu.

As his team and him made their way into the hokage's office, Itachi made sure no emotion ran on his face, like always.

"I hope the mission went on plan," Tsunade said, with an interested face.

"Hai," Itachi replied.

"Well, that sounds good. I'll want the mission report by noon tomorrow," Tsunade said as she ran her eyes across the three anbu before continuing, "Dismissed.....except you Itachi, I have something I need to discuss with you."

Shisui gave Itachi a curious look before turning around and following Shino out the office.

"About the offer you asked me about Sakura," Tsunade started as she rested her chin in her hands. Itachi remained calm, but he hated to admit on the inside he really did want to know what Sakura's response was, "She agreed."

Tsunade notice Itachi slightly taken aback from her response. He was definitely sure she was going to say no. Tsunade couldn't help but to smirk.

"You thought she was going to say no, didn't you?" Tsunade said. She closed her eyes for a moment, "So did I. She really did surprise me. But that doesn't matter."

Tsunade looked at Itachi as her face turned serious and professional.

"From now on, she's under your control," Tsunade paused, "Make sure she doesn't die. You may leave now."

It took a second for everything to dissolve into Itachi's head, but he regained his posture and performed some hand seals and poofed out the office.

Appearing on a rooftop, he began to run the way to the Uchiha Estate. Sighing, he jumped onto the ground. He wanted to take his time to get home. I mean, what's the rush :).

Was it really necessary to have Sakura on his team? His brother would be upset. His friend Naruto would be even more. Itachi sighed as he imagined Naruto bursting out in anger. Unnecessary show of emotions.

As Itachi turned around a corner, he felt someone crash into his chest.

"Ow," they groaned. As Itachi ran his eyes on them, he realized it was Sakura. She stared at him. Assuming that she was thinking of what to say, Itachi interrupted her thoughts, "Sakura."

Sakura looked up at Itachi, "Itachi. I mean san. Itachi-san," Sakura stuttered as she corrected herself. _Great, wonderful first impression,_ Sakura thought as she mentally slapped her forehead.

Itachi stared at Sakura, interested, as she jumbled upon her words. He realized that she didn't really gave much thought about joining his team. That only made him more curious. Why did she join the anbu than? Was it to show off her skills, or something more?

"Um, I guess I'll see you soon," Sakura said as she mentally slapped herself again. _Wow, great response Sakura_. She started to walk, but Itachi interrupted her movements.

"Welcome to the anbu, Haruno," Itachi said professionally before starting to walk, not turning around.

Sakura smiled, "Thanks, wouldn't have done it without you" she muttered to herself.

A smirk grew on Itachi face. Little did Sakura knew, Itachi perfectly heard what Sakura said.

* * *

"In my opinion, words are too complicated sometimes," Sakura said.

"And you would know," Ami, a nurse at the hospital replied.

"It's always like that."

"So what really did happen in those two and half years Sakura?" Ami asked in a teasing tone.

Sakura jumped off the counter and face Ami who was leaning on it.

"You can't say _'I love you'_ to someone, well you can, but, you have to_ show _them you love them," Sakura stated, "This comes back to my first response. Words are too complicated. Yeah you have to talk about it, but not right then and there. Talk later."

"I have to completely disagree with you," Saki, another nurse, replied.

It was a boring day. The sun shined. The clouds ran. A perfect day for cloud watching. A day Shikamaru would be enjoying. But at the hospital, there weren't any people coming in. It was a quiet day. And one of the nurses, Saki, just recently just got engaged and Sakura and were arguing back and forth about love.

"I don't get. It's raining, you're standing inches away, everything quiet. I don't think you'd want him to yell at you, you'd want him to kiss you," Sakura argued back and forth.

"Kiss? What would you know about that?"

"Ugh! I'm not ten anymore, I'm eighteen and a half, you possibly cannot think I'm that innocent."

"Whoa Sakura, do you have something you want to tell us?"

"No!"

"Did you kiss that Uchiha yet?" Saki teased. Ami just stood there looking behind Sakura.

A picture of Itachi popped into Sakura's head. Him lifting her chin up and pressing his lips against hers and-Sakura literally slapped herself from continuing to think. Why did the picture of her new team leader pop into her head. That was taboo. He was her best friend's older brother. She couldn't possibly be thinking about this.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Naruto was Sasuke's first kiss," Sakura replied as she crossed her arms as the two busted out into laughter. Ami just had a concerned look on her face.

"Sakura," Ami started.

"I was literally hyperventilating when I saw that. But now it makes my day," Sakura continued as she kept laughing.

"Sakura-"

"That was the most funniest thing I ever saw in my life."

"Sakura-"

"Anyways, I'm going go see if anyone needs any help," Sakura said as she turn around, surprisingly bumped into someone's chest, "Ow," Sakura groaned. As she looked up to see the person, she mentally slapped her forehead. Again, "Itachi-san."

**I don't think you should call him Itachi-san anymore,** Sakura's inner replied, **if i were you, I'd call him Uchiha-sama from now on.**

He just stared at her for a while. He just heard the whole conversation Sakura had with the other nurses. He was quite surprised at the way she was so serious and meant every word she said. All of love to the kiss her two teammates shared.

"I was just-um, on break, yeah, I was on break," Sakura stuttered again. _Why do I stutter around him?_

"Tsunade has a mission for us," Itachi replied, not breaking his cool expression.

"Right, I just need to get something," Sakura said as she walked over to the counter and picked up a file and headed over to Itachi. He looked at her for a second before the two poofed right into the hokage's office.

Sakura gaining her balance, observed her surroundings. Shino, one of the rookie nine like her, along with Itachi cousin Shisui were there too. She made her way to Tsunade and locked eyes with her a moment. A silent conversation went between them.

"There has been strange activities going on around the border line of the Fire Country. There is a small group of anbu scouting the area. I'm going to send you there to check up on everything, and, I want you to find and capture this man," Tsunade said as she held up a picture, "He has last been seen around the border line."

"If I may ask, what kind of suspicious activities going on there?" Shisui asked.

"Bodies from different villages somehow end up dead around the area. Strange bombs go off now and then. I don't want to take any risks on this. We are on a shortage of anbu here. No fighting unless needed," Tsunade explained.

Of course, with Tsunade you need fight unless it's really needed. Negotiate as much as you can.

"Any questions?"

No one said anything.

"Then you guys will be leaving tonight."

The team nodded and went their separate ways.

* * *

Sakura walked home. Thinking. She still hasn't told Naruto and Sasuke and even Kakashi, who's not been seen for a while, about her joining the anbu. About joining Itachi's anbu team. They probably went on a mission. That would make sense. Tsunade sent them on mission meanwhile tell Sakura about the proposal, giving her a chance to think about her decision. Sakura smirked. She tricked everybody. They were all expecting for her to decline the offer.

She loved the feeling. Then it all went away at thought of her teammate's reaction. Kakashi would probably be the most calmest. He would give her advice about the anbu. Sasuke would be uneasy about it of course. But knowing that she would be on his brother's team would somehow cool him down. But, Naruto would explode. He would yell why she would leave team 7 then, flip out that she's a anbu.

Sakura smiled as she imagined Naruto. He would be a volcano blowing up.

* * *

Sakura walked. She left fifteen minutes early from her house, knowing that it would take time to get to the gate, where the team decided to meet up. She was fully clothed in anbu gear. She held her mask in her hands.

As Sakura approached the gate, she could see three figures, waiting. Sakura stopped walking, and stared at them. This was it. This is how everything ran. It finally truly hit her. This is it. This is what's going to happen for a long time.

Did she really want this. Situations like this, it's better if you understand all the pros and cons before making your decision.

One of the anbu slightly glanced her way. Sakura gulped. She put on her mask and started walking again, to her new team.

* * *

"What! She got a solo mission?!" Naruto yelled, "That's not fair!"

Tsunade rubbed her temples. It was early. She was tired. Naruto was yelling. Sum it up, it doesn't add up good.

"Naruto, stop yelling," Tsunade quietly threatened.

"I've been asking for solo missions for a long time, and you give one to Sakura. She could've just come with us before."

Tsunade sighed. How was she going to say this. Of course, she was mentally preparing herself for Naruto to yell some more. Kakashi noticed Tsunade tense up all of a sudden. His eyes quickly went into observation mood.

"Team 7," Tsunade started.

Naruto stopped talking as he noticed the air in the room suddenly got thicker. He watched Tsunade get uncomfortable. It was so obvious. She was doing a great job hiding it, but he new her. She wouldn't be acting this tensed up if she was just going to say 'dismissed'.

"Sakura is on a mission with another team," Tsunade continued, "SHe transfered into another team."

Sasuke silently choked. Kakashi's eyes widened for a quick second. Naruto started laughing. Tsunade turn her head in disbelief.

"She is going to be on Uchiha Itachi's anbu team with no further duties to Team 7."

Naruto stopped laughing and looked at Tsunade. Sasuke slowly dropped his arms. His teammate, on his brother's team. Not happening. Kakashi kept observing, making sure not to show any reaction, even though he was quite surprised at the decision.

Decision.

Who's decision was it to put Sakura on Itachi's team. Of course Sakura would never suggest the idea. Tsunade could put her onto the team. But she really didn't have a good reason too. She was constant before of Sakura being on Team 7. Which concluded that the infamous Uchiha captain was in the perfect position for this.

He, along with his team, were the only ones who saw her capabilities. Kakashi noted that early on the week, Sakura held back during training. Which really didn't count cause she wasn't in real action.

But why would he want her on his team. Itachi was a strong ninja. His team was consent with the members they had. Why would he need her?

Sasuke stared at the floor. Why was Sakura on his brother's team. She couldn't have suggested it for sure. Itachi really didn't need her. But nothing made sense. His brother showed no interest in his teammate until now. Was it because of her newly improved skills. Was it to piss him off.

No. Itachi's not like that.

At least she would be in good hands. Anyways, Itachi was the best anbu captain Konoha had.

"When will Sakura be back?" Naruto asked in a quiet voice, as he stared at the ground beneath his feet.

"Three days to a week," Tsunade responded.

Naruto slowly turn around and walked out of the room.

Tsunade raised her brows in amazement. She didn't get a headache. What a mmiracle.

"With that, you may leave," Tsunade said. Sasuke looked at the hokage. She agreed to this. There was something going on. Sasuke walked after Naruto. Kakashi surprisingly was still in the room.

"Is there a reason behind this?" Kakashi asked.

"It was Sakura's choice, she could've declined if she wanted too, but didn't. In my opinion, I think it's best for her, somehow," Tsunade replied.

With that said, Kakashi poofed into smoke.

Tsunade sat there for another minute before groaning, "Shizune, where's my sake! I have a headache!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, don't yell, I know you guys have every right, but I swear this time, I'll update faster. I honestly didn't know where to go for this chapter, but I'm getting some really good ideas for my next chapter and there's when the suspense is going to start. I want some good feedback :)


End file.
